Bus seats, and in particular school bus seats, have been using the same technology for a number of years. Some of the reason for the relative stagnation of technological development of bus seats are the regulations for bus seats, such as those established in the United States by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, and other State agencies regarding the construction, configuration, and requirements of the bus seats. Additionally, the present technology generally works sufficiently satisfactorily that development of the technology has not been deemed as important for the industry.
While generally satisfactory for the purpose, conventional bus seats are relatively uncomfortable, unsightly, crowded, and the like. Thus, against this background, an improved bus seat is desirable.